Night 3
FNAC= Night 3 is the third playable Night in Five Nights at Candy's. The Penguin, Old Candy and Blank now become active. Candy, Cindy and Chester also turn even more agressive than in Night 2. You must change your stragtegy from Nights 1 and 2, as animatronics without shiny eyes are now active. For Nights 3 and on, the following must be done: # Check Blank to make sure he doesn't leave. If he has, close your window door, and do step 2. If not, go to step 3. # If Blank leaves, close the window door, wait for him to knock while watching your left and right door outside the camera. Once the lights stop flickering you can safely open the window door again. If you see shiny eyes, immediately close the door they appeared at. Then go to step 3. # Check your door cameras with Night Vision on. Remember, you must mostly rely on these from here on out. # Repeat Night 3 Phone Call Uh, hello? Looks like you're doing a fine job! I mean, you're still here. Ha ha. Uh, you're already like, practically as good as the last night guard we had. Except of course, he got fired in the end. Yeah. He uh, he kinda damaged one of the animatronics during his shift. I mean, you wouldn't do that, would you? No way. Um, I guess he went a little... crazy. You know, being alone in the dark each night. Uh, you know that character that the kids can draw on...? Uh, Blank...? I think? Yeah, I always liked that one. It's a brilliant concept. Yeah, his suit is made out of some special plastic stuff I think, that the kids can come in and you know, grab a crayon and start drawing on his head or his arms, uh, some of the others here think he looks a bit scary, after the whole security guard thing. We tried our best to fix him, but... uh, parts like his left hand and the back of his head are still missing. But the kids don't seem to really mind it, you know, so it's not a major issue. Um, yeah. From what we can tell, his head got a real beating. So he might act a little... strange. Um, like, he sometimes tried to get in the office, through the window. And he even managed to crack the glass, slightly, once. Yeah. If he leaves the Drawing Room, just shut the window doors so he doesn't break the glass. Those old ones couldn't see glass very well. Um, by the way, we're expecting more customers over the course of the next days, so next week we may need you on the day shift too, if you're up for it. Um, well anyway, have a good night. |-|FNAC 2= Night 2 is the second playable night in Five Nights at Candy's 2. Cindy and Chester become more agressive this Night. Candy and the penguin also become active. For Night 3, do the same as in Night 2, except now you'll have practically two "Cindy's" to watch, as Candy behaves similar to Cindy, only that he's quicker than her. Night 3 also adds a twist as the Penguin can show up anytime while you are watching the cameras. If you see the Penguin's withered face on camera, quickly change the room or leave the camera, as otherwise he'll crash your security system, leaving you vulvernable to the other animatronics. Category:Nights